To be in your warm embrace : AU story
by Karkles-shootem
Summary: This is an AU story. Karkat has been invited to a get together at a fancy resturant with all his old friends and he has a feeling it's going to be a very long night. This is my first fanfiction of Homestuck, so it might be a little rough around the edges due to my not so excellent writing skills. Any criticism and reviews are definitely welcome. Ratings may go up.


The cold winter air was disrupted as he walked down the cracked pavements of the street, a cloud of mist floating into his view as he breathed heavily. The streets were scarce of people, only a small amount walking on their own or with a partner, most barely visible through the light fall of snow, covering the area in a thin layer. He rubbed his hands together and glared angrily at a short woman with long blond hair as she gave him a dirty look. He continued on his way even so, burying his mouth against his scarf, ignoring the urge to flip the woman off and yell at her.  
He was wearing a black crocheted jumper, grey worn out jeans, with a deep red scarf and dim red sneakers that had been worn down due to all the days he had to do school sprint racing. His deep brown eyes glinted slightly as he looked up to the bright street lights, wondrering when it would snow and if it was to snow again tonight or soon.  
''Where the hell are they?" He grumbled to himself, stepping through the snow on the ground at a steady pace, trying his hardest not to slip up. He'd done it on the way here and other times during winter and he had to say, it wasnt a spectacular experience having a wet, cold bottom when he was already freezing to death with the cold wind.  
After some cautious walking he arrived at the end of the street at a corner, in front of the local resturant that served quite facy dishes, that people actually enjoyed. Well, Karkat didnt like this resturant in all truth, but he had decided to go see his friend seeing as it had been a long time since he saw them all and they had called him out to chill. His eyes flickered from left to right and he growled a little in utter annoyance, tapping his foot, making him scowl a little because it made him flick some snow onto his already worn down jeans. He was starting to get quite pissed off because they were supposed to be here, he had even came later than they planned so he wouldnt have to wait in the cold. What a waste of bloody time that was.  
Karkat was just thinking about leaving and going back to his nice, crappy but warm, cozy apartment when he heard a familiar voice, calling from a distance. One that sent anger and familiar, not so good memories into his head and his pulse.  
"Hey KK! Over here you idiot! Why are you standing there looking like a grumpy dumbass?"  
Oh, he could here the utter humor and sarcastic nature in his tone and it was like tipping a bucket of icy water onto his whole body, such a beautiful feeling. That sarcastic idiot, was none other than Sollux Captor, the one that always slinged on that dumb nickname, 'KK' that made his own blood boil. Karkat turned to face where he had heard the voice from and his face turned from on of anger, to one to confusion at the sight he was met with.  
All his friends were waving and some were running towards him, looking pretty happy, apart from Equius who looked quite displeased with everything. There was Nepeta, Kanaya and Terezi dressed in green and blue colours, Equius and Tavros wearing a mix of blue and brown, Sollux and Eridan wearing a bit of purple and yellow. Then there was the others, that took a little longer because they were walking really slow, Aradia, Vriska and Gamzee, wearing colours of blue, red and royal purple.  
He clenched his fists slightly, reminding himself to never trust Eridan ever again, seeing as he was such a huge liar. He had said it would 'be quite a lonely meeting to come to'. He sighed and waved back half-heartedly, fearing that this night was going to be a rather long and cold night.

:AFTER SOME TIME:

"Pass the salt you douche!" Sollux hissed, his lisp making him spit a little without him caring as he glared at Eridan who was holding his arm in front of poor Kanaya, smirking as he held the salt out of the others reach.  
"No way Sol, not until you learn how to speak normally." He teased, poking out his tounge that had this obnoxious piercing right on the tip, that Kanaya probably got a horribly close look at, being in the middle of the two. Eridan then procceded to wink at Sollux and hold the salt close to his chest, giving a smug look at him.  
Karkat just couldn't take it anymore and he stood up, slamming his hands on the table an angry look on his face, yelling loudly, "Shut the hell up already! Pass the salt to him right now, or I swear I will strangle you with your dumbass scarf Eridan! Its winter, I'm freezing because this resturant has no decent heating and my head hurts like anything, so I really do not want to listen to you two immature idiots bickering over a tiny salt shaker!" They had been waiting for their food for about an hour and the loud voices of his friends conversing about stuff and getting well up to date in the gossip had wore down on the short males nerves quite a bit.  
Eridan scoffed, sending a pouty glare at him from the other side of the table, as if he was trying to act like a cute hipster. Really he didnt know why the hipster tried so hard to impress everybody, it was like he was proud of being a total embarrassment. "You ain't no fun Kar. Lighten up for cods sake." He complained, handing the salt shaker to Sollux who was smirking widely, with his 'I'm the coolest person in the room' smirk. Eridan then ran his hands through his purple streak, smoothing down his ruffled dyed bit back down, as if it had actually not been smoothed down close enough to his head.  
Karkat sat back down, huffing loudly while he crossed his arms, clicking his tongue at Gamzee who was just about to fall asleep and slam his head into his apple berry pie to alert him before he did so. Gamzee's cool gaze joined his and a wide lazy smile appeared on his face, a little bit of pie crust on his nose. "What is it my miraculous brother? Are you needing some of my perfect pie for your hungry little belly?" The clown asked, letting out as soft honk of laughter, putting an arm around the smaller male, leaning on him with his heavy arm.  
"Don't touch me Gamzee, I am seriously not in the mood for any of this tonight at all." Karkat growled loudly, trying to shove the taller males arm off, staring down at the table, where his horrid meal was. He had ordered some chips in a bowl because he hadn't been all that hungry and had accidently squirted the whole packet of tomato sauce onto the already crappy chips, making them become wet and soggy. What a fancy resturant this is, he had thought, gritting his teeth.  
"You're never in the mood my bestest little bro. It makes my smile turn right upsidedown to look just like your one." He paused for a while as if he was proccessing something, his smile falling for a second before he leaned and pushed up the shorter males cheeks so that a awkward, small smile appeared. "How does that feel my brother? It looks real happy to me, so miraculously amazing." The clown's big lay smile came back, making Karkat have a moment of horribly warmness inside myself. But then that was quickly smothered when there was a loud crash of chairs, that was caused by none other than, Eridan and Sollux.  
Sollux glassses had slid down his nose, looking like they'd fall off his nose with another sudden movment, his discoloured eyes filled with complete utter hate. He was holding the others blue and purple striped scarf, in his closed shaking fist, as if he was trying to convince himself not to strangle the hipster. Eridan's chiar was on the ground behind him, his stance ready for a blow, his arm lifted him and pointing a fork at him. Karkat mentally questioned why he had gone for a fork and not a knife for a second but then he quickly had to brush the thoughts off as Eridan spoke.  
"Keep your low life, filthy hands of a' me, you low blood!" The male with the fork yelled, doing a threating jab at the others face, glaring at him. Karkat winced internally when he heard the words 'low blood', for he knew that he was referring to Sollux's poorness and lack of rich's that Eridan had a lot of. Sollux didn't rely and just dropped the others scarf, his face void of any expression as he grabbed his yellow bee jumper, moving towards the door, shoving Eridan to the side as he passed him.  
"I'm bloody leaving. Bye KK." He muttered loud enough for everybody close to hear, pulling his jumper on and walking out the resturants front door, that made ding as it opened and closed. The table was silent and they all watched him as he left, Eridan letting his his arms cross on his chest.  
Karkat cursed under his breath and got out of the clown's hold, running out of the resturant, ot apologising when he bumped into a waitress, making her spill some water onto the floor. he yanked open the front door of the resturant and ran out, his footsteps making soft noises on the snowy floor.  
"Sollux! Come the hell back, you damn selfish idiot!" He yelled out loudly, glancing down both ways of the street for the male in yellow. Sollux had slowed down in his pace, before he stopped and sat down on a sheltered bus bench, burying his face into his hands, sighing loudly. It didn't take long for the short male to find the other and wen he finally found him he yelled out to him, puffing hard.  
"I'm freezing, so let's go home, okay?" He was stuttering and shivering rubbing his bare arms because he had forgotten his jumper at the resturant when he was in a hurry to catch him, trying to keep himself a little warm. Sollux got up from the bench and unzipped his jumper, walking over to the the shivering male, wrapping his arms around him tightly, trying to keep him somewhat warm.  
"But what about the meetin-" Karkat interupted him with a gentle nudge to his side, making him squeak a little.  
"We don't need to..." He muttered, trailing off as he snuggled into Sollux's warm embrace, grabbing his hand tightly in his. "I'll just text them and say we are too far away and way too tired."  
"Your house is in the direction of the resturant though" Sollux whisered, squeezing the others icy cold hand. Karkat smirked slightly, his shaking had stopped a little, "Who said we were going to my house?" He then gently pushed the taller male, sighing a little. The snow was starting to come down thicker and they both shaked the snow off themselves every so often as they walked down the empty streets. Sollux occasionally glanced down at Karkat to make sure that he was keeping with him. After a while of walking through the quickly thickening snow, they finally made it home and he got out his yellow keys that had a small bee keychain on it, he watched as it swayed a little.  
They entered and kicked their shoes off, walking into the dimly lit loungeroom, Karkat quickly sitting down and immediately turning on the samll heater that was resting on the small coffee table. He let out a long sigh, snuggling into the gust of hot air that came from the heater, as it disturbed his wet dark brown hair, drying it slowly. He ran his hands through his hair, spiking it back up to its usual size, smiling a little because of the warm dampness of it.  
While Karkat was sitting at the heater, Sollux went into his bedroom and pulled off his red and blue thick sheets in one strong tug. 


End file.
